


Blue Eyes, Blue Lies

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post Civil War, Prostitution, Somnophilia, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony does not take Steve leaving him very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony only ever intended to hire the blonde, blue eyed male escorts - all a reminisce of Steve Rogers - for nothing more than company.It became something more twisted along the way.





	Blue Eyes, Blue Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost because I am importing all my old work on this account :) 
> 
> So, here you go, some angst mixed with porn(?) because everyone deserves to be sad. 
> 
> All feedback is deeply appreciated :)

It starts out innocent enough. It becomes something twisted along the way.

Tony is drunk – the first time in years – when he calls the escort service. He immediately ends the call when a perky voice answers it.

Tony is sober – nursing a hangover with a bloody Mary in hand – when he calls the escort.

When he says his name, there is a pause on the other line – long enough to not go unnoticed but not long enough to be unprofessional. Then, the woman on the other line takes his account number and she sounds blasé. To her, he becomes another exorbitantly rich, faceless man. Tony is thankful for that.  
It’s a crazy idea, he knows, but he asks for a man - blond, blue eyed man. Broad shoulders, he adds. Tall, 6’2, 240 lbs if possible. There is no pause judging him. The woman on the other end of the line tells him they have a relatively suitable match. She asks him for his address indifferently.

The man the escort service sends him is undoubtedly beautiful. He is blonde with a pair of eyes so blue that it could possibly only be contact lenses but Tony doesn’t care. He welcomes the chiseled jaw and broad shoulders. The man calls himself Charles. Tony knows that’s not his real name.

Charles asks him where the bedroom is in a flirtatious tone but Tony leads him to the kitchen instead. There is no surprise from Charles, Tony observes. Maybe, he is just used to the crazy demands from his clients that kitchen sex is hardly the weirdest thing.

Charles does look surprised when Tony starts to make banana pancakes. The pancake is slightly charred and broken but Charles eats it with gusto, moaning sexually around the fork; he is clearly putting on a show. Tony doesn’t react – instead, turns around to rummage through the cabinet.

Charles comes up behind him and wraps an arm around Tony. He grinds against Tony’s backside and makes a grab at the crotch but Tony’s hand stills him. Tony shakes his head.

“You’re not here for that.” Tony says. Charles sits back down in confusion.

Tony pulls out a bowl and starts breaking eggs for the omelet.

Tony talks about the weather. Tony talks about Jarvis. Tony talks about his suits. Charles nods attentively but doesn’t say much back and focuses on eating the scrambled eggs.

Tony sends him away an hour later.

* * *

Tony calls the escort service a week later with the exact same specifications – but maybe, someone younger, he adds.

They send him Josh. Josh comes to his penthouse dressed in khaki pants and a white tshirt that stretches wondrously over his biceps and pectoral muscles. Josh is younger than Charles was. Josh is also slightly shorter than Charles too, but he still manages to tower over Tony.

Josh isn’t as forward as Charles was so when Tony directs him towards the couch and lays his back against Josh’s chest, Josh doesn’t start anything sexual. The end up watching a movie. There is popcorn, meat lover’s pizza and Dr. Pepper.  
Tony ends up falling asleep cuddled against Josh. Tony only imagines its Steve.

* * *

The next guy is far too muscular, Tony notes. He sends away the Steve replacement almost immediately. The next day, Tony feels slightly bad for the guy and so, sends a hefty tip. Tony doesn’t care what this one’s name is.

* * *

Johnny is perfect. He looks so much like Steve. He even has a wholesome feel to him. Tony is five glasses of bourbon in and hardly coherent when he makes this judgement.

Tony limply grabs the blonde’s hand and leads him to the balcony where there is already a table set up with two silver cloche. There is champagne in the bucket.

“This must be weird.” Tony says and he sounds nervous to even himself. It’s ridiculous really because it’s not the first time he has hired hookers. His twenties was a sleuth of them. However, he had always slept with him. This is definitely weird.

“Not at all, Mr. Stark.” Johnny tells him with a smile and he sounds so much like Steve.

“Tony. Call me Tony.” Tony says almost reflexively. He then hesitates.

“Can…can I call you, Steve?”

Johnny smiles at him indulgently, an almost knowing smile that. “You can call me anything you want, Tony.”

Its probably a game he has played with other clients before.

For Tony, it’s not a game.

Steve is perfect. Steve doesn’t seem to hate Tony anymore.

* * *

Tony wakes up with a scream in the middle of the night. Too many images – Afganistan, New York, Sokovia, Siberia…Steve. Tony instinctively calls the number he has memorized in the past few weeks. It’s the escort agency.

He asks for Steve. They want more specifics but they don’t understand because he needs Steve.

“I am Tony fucking Stark, you hear me!” He screams into the phone and FRIDAY ends the embarrassing call before he can shout any more obscenities.

“Sir, let me handle this.” Friday sounds nothing like Jarvis. He misses Jarvis. He misses them all.

“Sir, I have arranged for Mr. Joh-” Friday sounds conflicted - conflicted enough for an AI – but Tony is too high strung to notice.

“Mr. Steve will be here soon. ETA 60 minutes.” Friday informs him and Tony feels the panic ebbing away slightly.

 _Steve_ arrives an hour later. Tony latches onto _Steve_ ’s chest the moment he steps in to the penthouse. He cries into _Steve_ ’s chest, getting the material underneath completely wet.

Along the way, Tony becomes a blubbering mess, clawing onto the perfectly sculpted chest. The only understandable part of his speech is the chant of ‘Steve’.

 _Steve_ holds him and rocks him to sleep.

Next morning, Tony wakes up with a flutter in his belly. There is a buildup that signals his impending orgasm. The sleepy haze lifts almost immediately and he is very aware of the wet suction on his cock. He looks down and meets a pair of blue eyes. The blue eyes are seducing him.

Steve’s wet, open mouth pops itself from Tony’s cock and a pink tongue darts out and hungrily makes broad strokes along the length. His cock shines from the spit and his own precum. There is no gag reflex from Steve as he takes Tony whole in his mouth again. Steve’s mouth stretches obscenely around the fat cock. He starts bobbing his head and the sound that surrounds them is filthy. There is a string of spit and saliva when Steve removes his mouth from Tony's cock.

Steve flutters small butterfly kisses on the tip and then alternates between flat, broad strokes that start from the base of his cock and short, teasing twirls over the tip. Steve swallows his length once again making Tony groan, arching his back against the head rest.

Tony cums with a chant of Steve's name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
